


i wish

by tweekscoffeecup



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Drunkenness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 17:21:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6293164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tweekscoffeecup/pseuds/tweekscoffeecup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the movie, Edd and Tom have a brief talk.</p><p>Takes place after The End Part 2. Minor spoilers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i wish

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://tweekscoffeecup.tumblr.com/)

“Edd,” Tom says drunkenly as soon as the movie credits begin to roll, “I’m sorry about Tord.”

Edd stiffens, and for a moment the only sound in the room comes from Matt snoring softly in his ear, his head pressed snugly against Edd’s shoulder as he sleeps.

The automatic urge to defend Tord rises immediately - it wasn’t his fault, he wasn’t thinking straight, _you have nothing to be sorry over either why are you even apologizing_ \- but then Tom takes another long drink from a flask, his dark eyes teary, and his cheeks pinched red by booze, and Edd’s throat clenches painfully.

“Me too,” he says instead, and holds his hand out for the flask.

**Author's Note:**

> So basically Tom feels guilty about Tord, and Edd feels just as bad. And then there's Matt, sleeping away the angst smh.
> 
> Thank you for reading! :)


End file.
